


The Naughty List

by FreakHour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), よろしく・マスター | Yoroshiku Master | Sweet Rein
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pere Fouttard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: An AU based on the comic Yoroshiku Master or Sweet Rein. It exists in that world but with the added and absolutely incorrect mythology of Pere Fouettard who seems like a bit of a krampus tbh. Anyway I began this a hundred Christmases ago and I decided to post it this season.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 4





	The Naughty List

Stiles hunkered down into his layers and incredibly warm wool scarf as the cold wind kicked up more. Of course Scott was all but floating next to him as he bubbled on. Not that it was out of the ordinary for Scott to be bubbly - he was one of Santa’s Reindeer after all. And he had found, in all the world, his Santa. The one person who could make the reins that would link them together forever appear so that at Christmas they could deliver gifts to the good kids on their list. Scott was so proud of his Santa Allison, she was very charming. Rosy cheeks with dimples, a bright smile, and twinkly eyes. It made Stiles want to punch someone though when Scott rattled on and on about her apparently endless charms.

“And on Christmas, Stiles, Oh!!! I am going to transform into a reindeer at her command and she’ll say ‘Fly!’ and I will!! And We’ll deliver presents to all the kids and man… Allison looks so good in red, and her little fur hat and mittens!! I just could do anything for her!” Scott was so lost in his enchantment he never noticed Stiles rolling his eyes and mouthing the whole speech word for word next to him.

They were crossing a street and, ok, Stiles wasn’t really watching where he was going. He was busy rolling his eyes!! Come on! It’s something that someone does in times of extreme stress, and the endless catalogue of How Great Allison is was wearing. Stiles wished Scott was still an unattached reindeer even if it meant he would never transform like his Mom who was apparently the most amazing Reindeer ever with the greatest Santa to boot. So Stiles couldn’t be expected to see the huge guy he knocked into halfway through the crosswalk.

“WATCH IT!” the guy growled.

“Screw you!” Stiles snarled back, his whole face furrowing.

They were about seven foot apart when both felt a tug, between them a very real set of spiked chains and a cuff on Stiles’ wrist bound to the huge spiked metal collar around the neck of the guy he bumped into. Stiles stared down at his wrist incredulously. It looked a lot like Santa reins but those were red… and leather… which kinky but CHAINS!? This was a kink level Stiles didn’t have. Stiles’ eyes followed the chain up to the guy in the collar at the end of it and hey - maybe it is totally a kink he has. Oh my god. No wait seriously OH MY GOD the guy was storming back across the street right up in Stiles’ face.

“Holy shit.” Stiles swallowed hard.

The guy stood over him gorgeous and growling, “What the hell. No way. Just NO.” He fisted his hands in Stiles’ layers of coat and lifted him up.

“Oh my God!” Stiles yelped. Scott, several yards away finally noticing he was walking alone, turned to find his friend and saw him being lifted by a huge leather-jacketed … criminal!

“HEY!!” Scott yelled, rushing back as the guy started to shake Stiles.

“STOPPIT!! LEMME GO!!” Stiles yelled and the growling dude stopped, his hands releasing Stiles to fall on his ass. Stiles stared up at the guy as he stared down at Stiles, both a bit shocked by what just happened.

Scott skidded to a stop next to Stiles, “Stiles!! You ok??” He took in the scene and his face of worry was suddenly spreading into a bright face of wonder. “Stiles!! Oh my GOD DUDE!!! You’re totally a Père Fouettard!!! Oh my god that means he’s a wolf. Hi! I’m Scott!! I’m a Santa’s reindeer! My Santa is Allison, she’s amaaaaazing.”

Stunned Stiles and the… Wolf?? What?? Looked at Scott and yelled together, “Shut up Scott!”

“Hey don’t tell him to shut up!” Stiles shouted.

“What kind of idiot name is Stiles?” The guy asked over the top of him.

“Tell me your name.” Stiles orders, testing to see if this is like what happens with Scott and Allison.

“Derek Hale.” The guy says, then shocked clasps his hands over his mouth. “Don’t you DO that!”

A huge shit eating grin spreads across Stiles’ face. “Do what? Tell you to…. Jump on one leg??”

Derek growls but starts hopping in place on one leg. Stiles brays like a donkey as he laughs so hard he turns red, scrambling up to his feet. “Stop. At ease! Wow!!”

Derek snarls and grabs Stiles by the front of his coat. “Don’t DO THAT!”

“Yeah Stiles that’s really rude, you guys have to trust one another to be able to work together this Christmas.” Scott gushes at him.

“What?” Stiles and Derek ask together to Scott’s delight.

“Oh you guys are gonna be AH-MAAAAAAZING! You’re already in sync so well!” Scott smiles benignly at them.

“Scott!” Stiles prompts.

“Ok ok, you’re a Père Fouettard Stiles! Yanno how Allison is an amazing Santa? Cute and beautiful and man… her dimples.”

“Are you shitting me? Is he serious? Is this serious?” Derek asks Stiles who just rolls his eyes and throws his hands up in a 'what’re you gonna do!??!’ way.

Scott snaps out of the litany of Allison and refocuses. “Anyways a Père Fouettard punishes the bad kids. Yanno the ones who are really legit bad. You get to beat them and scare them with your wolf there.” Scott looks at Derek and leans forward to stage whisper to Stiles, “He doesn’t need to be a wolf though, he’s pretty scary right now.”

Stiles eyes Derek, scary gorgeous maybe. “Uh… So what I’m a magical child abuser now? Thanks for that…”

“NO! Dude! It’s a totally important job. How’re kids gonna learn to be better if someone doesn’t set em on the path. Like wanting a present isn’t cutting it so that’s where you come in. HEY! I bet you’ll get a naughty list!! Oh man that is so cool!!!”

“He’s probably on it.” Derek sighs.

Stiles looks offended, rattling the chain at Derek, “You were probably born on it, Serial Killer FACE!”

Derek bitch faces him and shakes his head, rolling his eyes skyward. Stiles kind of wants to choke him… In lots of ways… But right now in mostly rage death way.

“How do I get the chain off Scott?” Stiles asks, yanking on it a bit but it is a solid, if completely light, burden on him.

Scott turns very red, “Oh… Uh…. I think I hear my mom calling me.” He starts to inch away but Derek catches him by the arm.

“How do I get this off?” Derek snarls in Scott’s face.

“Back off!!” Stiles snaps at Derek who goes flying a good 50 feet and crashes between a wall and a parked car. Stiles looks in the direction Derek flew bug-eyed and shocked. “Oh my God.”

Scott smiles brightly. “Thanks man!”

“Anytime Scotty but seriously - how? How do you get your reins off??” Stiles looks at his best friend pleadingly.

Scott grimaces. “Uh… You gotta kiss… On the lips.”

Stiles turns bright red and closes his mouth with a snap. “Oh.”

Derek by then has stalked back to them, “Do NOT do that AGAIN. Now how do we get this off??”

Stiles looks at Derek, then looks at his mouth. He’s totally fine with putting his face all over Derek’s face… But Derek right now is sporting the biggest bad attitude ever, and big teeth… And glowing eyes. Oh my God. “We don’t.” Stiles hisses, “Later!” Stiles grasps Scott by the shoulder and spinning him around forces him into a run. Thankfully the chain stretches out between he and Derek.

Good Lord what has he gotten himself into…??

**Author's Note:**

> I’m. Putting myself under pressure to try and write the rest of this. Then I want to finish some of my others.... gotta fight right?


End file.
